Now And Forever
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: To say Bay was freaking out would be an understatement but she knew everything would be okay when she saw him


**Erin:** OMG did you guys see last night's episode! So many emotions went through me! First anger at Daphne, she's been a bitch lately and I normally really like her. Second pride, I was so proud of Toby! I really like him! He's grown up so much! Third shock and annoyance at Emmett when he let all his frustrations out on Bay and lastly pure joy as he spoke to her for the first time. I started cheering and freaking out I was SO HAPPY! Did anyone else notice that Daphne only started showing signs of like Emmett _after_ he stopped liking her that way? Also there was no spark like there was with Bemmett's first kiss. Also I don't trust Angelo I best he's really a bastered. But hey I could be wrong.

Request Information

_Requested by:_ MelodicMisery

_Request:  
><em>

I really really LOVE your Switched At Birth stories! I've read them all! :D  
>Amazing work! You write the feeling so well that I've actually cried reading a<br>couple of them. Great job!

I saw on your profile you take requests. I'd love to see another happy story  
>for Bay and Emmett! That one you have up is perfect. Maybe more like that?<br>Possibly a wedding or wedding night (rated M? ^_^) or maybe the birth of their  
>son you mentioned (which would be so freaking adorable)? :) That would be a<br>cool "series" of one-shots, like all connected and all a story pretty much but  
>one-shots, if that makes sense...anyway, lol, sorry for the ramble and you<br>don't have to take my ideas/request, but I just thought I'd ask. ^_^

Take care! Looking forward to reading more from you!

**Erin:** Anyways it's been a while since I had a request and I know I should be working on my Bemmett story and I swear I am for all you who read it. I expect to be posting the next chapter tomorrow maybe? But really this is pure fluff and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did this would defiantly be the end game.

**Warning:** This is a RATE M fanfiction. There is nudity, sex, ect. So you've been warned. Read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Now And Forever<p>

Bay's heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was dying. To say she was freaking out would be an understatement.

"Sweetheart," her father, John, spoke softly to her. "It will be okay. Everything's going to be okay, just breathe."

Bay shook her head. "I need to see him. I'll be fine when I see him."

John took her hand placing it in the crook of his arm. "Then let's see him."

They could hear the music play as the doors in front of them parted. Bay closed her eyes took a deep breath and opened them. There he was standing at the front his eyes locked on hers. There was no one else in the room but them. Not a hundred people watching, friends and family, only them.

Bay started to move like she was being pulled by gravity. It wasn't until she approached the front rows did Bay even realize her loved ones where there.

Wilke sat in the second row in an actual suit. He was family like that annoying cozen you can never get rid of but begins to grow on you.

Her Mom, both her Mothers sitting in the front row side-by-side, the best of friends and business partners opening their own salon together. Who would have known how close they would become?

Adriana was sitting right in the front row beside them beaming at her so proud of her granddaughter. She was always there, always supportive, and she always knows just what to say.

Melody was sitting in the first row on the groom's side next to her ex-husband whom truth be told Bay didn't know that well, while Melody that was a different story. How she hated Bay and was so desperate for Daphne and Emmett to get together. She was furious when their relationship lasted through High School what was even worse was when they both got into the same prestigious art school. How could she tell Emmett he couldn't go to such an amazing school just because Bay was attending? It wasn't until after they were in college did Melody stop trying to fix him up with Daphne and finally accepted Bay. Bay could still remember how she went off on Melody. She had never signed so fast or so angrily. She stopped trying to impress her or win her over she let Melody have it saying everything she had bottled up inside. That was the moment Melody realized how much Bay loved her son.

Toby was best man to Emmett. Bay still laughed at the thought of them being best guy friends. Emmett almost killed Toby a couple of times because of his sure idiocy. Yet then Toby went and did something, said something, that complete took him by surprise giving him a new respect for her brother it finally won him over.

Bay's gaze fell onto her maid of honor, her sister. That's who Daphne is. After tone of fighting, fighting over family, over boys (Emmett actually), and over everything they finally reached an understanding. Of course it didn't come about easily, Daphne trying, with the help of Melody, to win over Emmett's affections for so long, not taking no for an answer. God did they go through a hard time of bitter fights. Now, now she couldn't imagine her life without her. Daphne was and will always be her sister, her biggest supporter, and her best friend.

Finally her gaze fell back on the man who had brought her to this moment, her soul mate, her other half, her everything, Emmett. His eyes locked onto her. He never looked so handsome. Tears welled in her eyes at just the sight of him. As her father placed her hand in his they felt complete. All they needed was each other.

Neither of them listened to a word that the preacher said. It had been hard to get one that could sign and speak but hey if anyone could pull it off it was her Mother, Kathryn. They were so lost in each other that they missed the cue to say their vows lucky their maid of honor and best man nudging them signaling to them that they should snap out of it.

As Emmett slipped the ring on her finger he spoke for the first time in front of other people besides her. He didn't use a signal sign. His voice was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. She had told him he didn't need to speak that he was perfect just the way he was. He had decided to learn because she had spent every waking moment working on learning his language why shouldn't he put in the same effort for hers?

Bay slipped the ring on his finger locking her lips she signed her vows never once speaking a word. If he was going to speak his vows for her she was going to sign them for him. Her hands had never been more steady and she was grateful that she had become fluent in ASL because with all the tears pouring down her face she couldn't see her own hands.

"**You may now kiss the bride,"** the preacher signed and spoke.

Cupping Bay's cheeks Emmett wiped away her tears of joy. Leaning forward his lips touched hers softly and the world disappeared. Every time he kissed her Bay was left in a daze, it was one of the things he loved about her. Each kiss was like their first just as magical.

As they pulled away Bay was vaguely aware of the preacher speaking, **"Now may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Bledsoe."**

This was the happiest day of her life. Okay maybe second the first would probably be when Emmett spoke the words that would be engrained in her mind forever, "I just want you."

Music vibrated through the floor as they danced their first dance as husband and wife to El Bantu by Ray Barretto. It was the first song they ever danced to, it would always be their song. Bay laughed as Emmett spun her around, he really was the best dancer she knew.

They only let the dance floor when Bay's feet needed a rest. She had danced with everyone and when she says everyone she means everyone from all of her parents to Daphne to Toby to Wilkie also her friends and Emmett's who had come.

She placed her head on his shoulder resting against him angled so she could still his hands. They continued to sit like that until Emmett finally asked something that had been on his mind, **"Are you sure you're okay with Angelo not being here? He is your father."**

Bay glanced up into his face not an ounce of sadness there. **"We may be related by blood but he is not my father. All he wanted was the money and you know what? I'm actually okay with that because I have three amazing parents, a sister who I may fight with constantly but I love, a brother who's always there when I need him, and you. I have to say I'm pretty damn lucky. I have no regrets."**

Emmett relaxed at her words. He wanted today to be prefect and it was. **"I love you."**

Bay leaned up kissing him. **"I love you too."**

The night finally came to a closing after six incredible speeches some so funny Bay thought she was going to die from lack of air, a delicious wedding cake, and a toss of the bouquet which Daphne caught causing Wilke to smirk winking at her.

Opening the door to their honeymoon sweet Bay was exhausted but not ready for the night to end just yet. The next morning they would catch their flight to Hawaii for a week long honeymoon. Tonight they would spend their first night as a married couple in this gorgeous room with a view to die for.

Bay stood on the balcony staring out at the city perfectly content. Arms wrapped around her and Bay leaned into his hold. Her eyes closed a lips pressed to her neck. She sighed as his lips trailed down sucking and licking at her pulse. This wasn't their first night together but it was their first as husband and wife.

Turning in his hold Bay gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. As their lips touched Emmett's hands moved to the small of her back bringing her closer. Bay's arms draped around his neck her eyes closing as his tongue parted her lips.

She could feel the heat between her legs growing in anticipation. Backing up into the room Emmett pulled her with him. Moving away from her his eyes trailed over her beautiful form. He never wanted to forget a second of this night.

Bay smiled twirling around so he could get her out of the dress knowing the lingerie underneath was special just for tonight. His fingers moved quickly and soon the dress in a pile at her feet. Stepping out Bay turned back to him. The look on his face made the slightly uncomfortable lingerie worth every minute. Stepping towards him she placed her hands on his chest sliding then up as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Her fingers moved quickly as she undid every button, untucking his shirt before it fell to the floor with his jacket.

Reaching behind her head Emmett in one motion caused her hair to fall around her shoulder. She was the most beautiful woman alive. He took a step forward removing any space between them as his lips crashed upon hers. Her body pushed up against him and she could feel his hardness against her thigh.

Backing up she felt the bed hit the back of her legs causing her to collapse on the soft bed. Her heels hit the floor as she slid up the bed. His eyes never leaving hers she watched mesmerized as he removed any clothing he had left on.

Licking her lips her panties dripping wet all she wanted was to feel his long length inside of him. Her hand reached out to him as her climbed over her. Her hands trailing over every inch of his chest feeling him. His mouth, his lips, trailing a path in the valley between her breasts. His hand sliding up her thigh, over her bottom, up the small of her back unhooking her bra to reveal her beautiful perfect breasts. His mouth covering one of her pink perky nipples. He didn't have to hear her to know the moan that left her lips as he could feel the vibrations under her skin. Her back arching up into him as this other hand dipped into her soaking wet panties parting her lips.

Bay's eyes closed as her body moved of its own accord up. His finger stroking her clint. Bay's hands gripping whatever sheets she could as his finger dipped inside of her. She could feel herself reaching the edge and almost as soon as he pushed another finger inside she spilled over. Panting she needed him, now.

His mouth released her as he looked up into her eyes.

Very forcefully she signed, **"I need you, now!"**

His signature James Dean smirk appeared on his face. Rolling her eyes she took control as Bay reached down sliding her panties off. Trailing her fingers over the inside of his thigh Bay moved up to his errection wrapping her fingers around it stroking it. He moaned, a sound she loved even more than his voice so she did it again. Precrum formed around his tip and she knew how much he wanted her.

Her lips locked onto his throat sucking. Her tongue ran up his chest to the length of his neck. Groans flooded out as the pleasure filled him, he needed her desperately. Grabbing her hand he locked the over her head his body pressing on her own.

His tip right at her entrance he pressed his lips to hers for a moment before speaking, "I love you Bay Bledsoe."

Sliding inside of her she gasped moaning as he filled her. Bay's legs locked around him and he could feel the vibrations as she moaned uncontrollably. His hands released hers as his palm ran over her thigh gripping her soft ass. Her nails dug into his back turning him on more if that was possible.

He knew her body. He knew just what to do to pleasure her the most. He moved in and out of her making sure to hit all the right spots to drive her wild. Her hips moved up to meet his in rhythm. He pulled out almost complete until he slammed back into her to his hilt.

His face buried in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. He could feel himself reaching his peak. He could feel her muscles tighten as she reached hers. Placing his hand between them one stroke of his fingers caused her to come crashing over. Her muscles locked around him as he pushed her causing her to ride out the full extent of her orgasm.

The minute her muscles locked around his shaft he came pouring inside of her. He pushed into her again causing them to feels every bit of their climax.

Collapsing on the bed Emmett's head rested on her breast. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her heavy breathing, the slowly as her body returned to normal. His arms wrapped around her body as her fingers ran through his hair.

Tapping on his shoulder Emmett looked up. Bay had a happy content smile on her face as she signed, **"I love you, now and forever."**

Leaning up Emmett pressed his lips to hers. Now and forever, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? Yummy enough? I hope this is how everything works out. I think that everyone would be so much happier if things turned out like this. Please review and give me some feedback.


End file.
